battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi
Appearance Orochi is one of the largest beasts in the entire multiverse. Possessing four wings that splay out 2 miles across each, and four muscular legs that envelop a field. Wielding eigh independent, and entirely different heads, Orochi is a true to life war beast. Built like a massive mountain, Orochi has hide and armor that is nigh impenetrable, only allowing the strongest of attacks to break through. Titanic razor sharp talons dominate his four paws, twin tails barbed with blades that could slice a mountain in half adorn his lower back, and 50 foot fangs and two dozen horrific teeth cover his maws. While he is massive, Orochi has the body type of a streamlined, agile, and efficient predator. His legs are made for pouncing upon his prey, and the leviathan hydra can run like that of an over-sized lion. Each of Orochi's heads possess an exterior trait that is unique to their elemental power. For example, the head that wields fire has eyes that are literal balls of flame, whereas lighting has small bolts visibly racing through his veins, and raging white pupils. Each head is adorned with elegant, bone-colored horns of different shapes and sizes. Deep red in overall coloration, Orochi is also covered in a variety of silver and golden lines, and mysterious markings. History When Orochi was under the control of a merciless, tyrannical demon, he was a savage and unrelenting monster. Orochi didn't care about all of the lives he took, about all the destruction he wrought. The only thing the hydra knew was kill and destroy; he was bred to be a war beast, after all. After the demon's reign of terror had finally been stopped, Orochi was left for dead. That is, until a blessing in disguise stumbled upon the dragon near death on a lonely asteroid. To this day, Dante still doesn't exactly know why he decided to rescue Orochi. When asked, he just always says, "I sensed goodness in him." It took 5 months for Orochi to fully recover, and a year and a half for Dante to tame him. The titanic dragon wasn't at all receptive to Dante until the very end, and would constantly challenge, and attempt to kill the ninja several times a day. It wasn't until something just, "clicked" inside of Orochi's mind that made him surrender and have an undying respect for Dante. That respect soon turned into an impenetrable love. The compassion and devotion that Dante showed to the beast is likely what caused the change of heart. Now, Orochi is forever loyal to his master. He would do anything and everything for Dante, and only really listens to him. Though Orochi does love Ubel, Daeva, and Evron as well. The majestic leviathan would outright die for his master if it came to that, and is always on call whenever Dante needs him. Orochi lives with his adoptive family in the Realm of the Ninja, having his own personal haven deep within the mountains, about 10 miles away from the kingdom itself. Every morning and every evening, Dante will go and visit with his companion for a few hours, making sure that Orochi is in tip top shape, and merely relaxing with the mountainous beast. A creature of Orochi's magnitude could never be sustained by means of conventional food, even if he tried. Instead, he draws sustenance from the stars and galaxies around him. If Dante had never rescued Orochi on that faithful day, he would have died a pitiful and lonely death. Now, Orochi loves Dante more than he loves himself, and will be stay firmly planted by his side always. While his immense savagery still remains, it is now used for good and to defend his master, rather than mindless destruction. Dante himself is forever joyful to have such a loyal and loving friend in his life, and will never let anything happen to him. Powers/Abilities Orochi wields eight of the most powerful elements ever known, and also has an inept sense to locate secret realms that would otherwise be invisible to any other being. His strength is unlike that of any other monster known, able to lift whole mountains, and heave small moons. Orochi, on several occasions, has annihilated entire armies and armadas in less than a minute. If Godzilla was the self-proclaimed, "king of destruction", then Orochi is the god. Lightning: The central head of Orochi can unleash bolts of lightning from his mouth that are 50 feet across. The temperatures produced from them range upwards of 30 million degrees Fahrenheit. Fire: The head that wields the power of fire is able to shoot towering flames and fireballs from his hellish maw, each reaching temperatures of 10 million degrees Fahrenheit. Water: Orochi can flood entire cities and topple skyscrapers from his head that controls water. The crushing pressures from said waves are greater than that of the Mariana Trench on Earth. Wind: More powerful than the Big Red Spot on one of the many Jupiters in the multiverse, the hurricane winds that Orochi can produce from both this particular head and his wings are devastating. A large enough gust could destabilize the set rotation of a rocky planet. Venom: For up close encounters that Orochi may not be able to on his on, he can use the terrifying fangs within his venomous maw to inject venom that could kill an opponent in a matter of minutes. Ice: The head of Orochi that wields the power of ice blows air that is just one degree above absolute zero. Shadow: If he ever needs to escape from a hostile situation, Orochi can shroud the immediate vicinity in complete darkness, blocking out what ever star or light source is around for ten minutes. Light: If that still isn't enough, Orochi can cast a solar flare that rivals the brightness of an exploding star. So bright in fact, that the intensity would melt the eyes from a being's sockets and boil their flesh.